cat,jade and tori knocked up
by arianano1
Summary: what happends wen the 3 most tatlend girls of hollwood arts get pregant and dont know how to tell there boyfriend how cat,jade and tori tell there familys and there friend and eachother.
1. the hollwood arts prom

**cat pov**

**today is the hollwood arts prom today and robbie asked me and i did say yes i love him he is my boyfriend and we been dating 1 year today so i might get me and robbie drunk so i can sleep with me.**

**jade pov**

**today i need to tell cat that i lost my v-card with him but i dont know how to tell her but i need to tell her that we didnt use comdom and cat her right now so we can get changed into are dress and cat says"hey hey are you ready to get changed so we can got to the prom "she scream and i not in the mood to deal with cat scream and of cause cat ask me this"what wrong jadey "and i say"noting cat and do call me jadey i am not in the mood for your screams cat "and she frowns i say"cat no dont give me that puppy dog face it not working for me i have a lot on my mind today and 9 months and 18 years "i whisper the last part and then tori rang the door bell and cat opens the door.**

**tori pov**

**cat opens the door and i see jade and i wonder whats wrong with her and then i ask cat and cat say"i dont know she been acting werid since i got her"and i reply with "oh i see "and then we all get ready and go to the prom i'm going with andre.**


	2. the hollwood arts prom part 2

**cat pov **

**i am dancing with robbie and he is drunk right now and i am home with robbie and i going to sleep with him right now here it goes.**

**jade pov**

**i am so not in the mood to be here i want to go home i will go and find cat but i carnt see her and i will go and see if i can see tori and i say "tori can you come home with me because i am not in the mood to be here right now i am so pissed off right now"and she say"year whay are so pissed off right now?"and i say"will the drug store be open now"and she say"year but why do you need .. wait you are not pregs"and i say"i dont know i need to tell cat but i dont how to tell her can we go and can you drive"and she say"year i can drive can i go and say goodbye to andre "and i say"year "and tori gose and say goodbye to andre and i go and say goodbye to beck.**

**tori pov**

**i going to say goodbye to andre and i am going to find out if jade pregersand i go up to andre and say to him"see you andre i going to stay at jades to night "and he say"wait why are you going to jade house dosent she hate you"and i say"year i know she hates me but i am firends with cat and cat friends with jade and jade and cat are my sister they my best friends in the world"and he say"year okay see you tomorrow"and i say"okay"and then i walk to jade we drive yo the drug store and we drive home and she takes the test and they postive and she is cry i never she jade cry before and she say something to me and she say"how do tell beck and his family and my family and little brother who looking after right now "and i say"i dont know jade i dont know"and she start snaping at me and then cry her self to sleep then i start to cry my self to sleep then cat rings and she say"tori where are you your mom is scared where the heck are you?"and i say"i am at jades house she was looking all over for you where are you?"and she say"i did with robbie and he is asleep right now he was drunk"and i say"you what cat why did you do it"and i say"because i felt like to have sex with boyfriend and we been dating for a year today"and i say"happy 1 year together "and she" thanks see you and dont forget to call your family"and i say"see ya cat"and then i hang up and call my family and go to sleep.**


	3. cat finding out jades secret

**cat pov**

**tori said that she was at jade should i go over there i think i will go over there i walk to jade witch isnt far from mine it about a 5 min walk i ring jades door bell and tori says"cat what are you doing here"and i say"whats wrong with jade tori"and she say"i know whats wrong with her but she wants you to not find out till she is ready"and i say"tori please"i moan like a baby but i know she wont give in but i moan louder and jade comes down yelling she says "cat why are you moaning like baby"and i say" jade can you please tell me what wrong tori wont tell me" she moan louder.**

**jade pov**

**i dont want cat to find out but she looks like she about to cry but i dont know to give in to yet and i say"cat no"but she moans louder and cring at the same time and then i say"all right cat i will tell but up stairs in my room and tori too "we all to mine room i shut my door and sit down on my bed were tori and cat are and i say"cat you promies you wont get mad please"and she say"kk i wont get mad i promise"and i say"cat im pregnant with becks baby "and she say"you what you sleep with beck did you use a condom"and i say" no did why whats wrong"and she say"omg i did it with robbie tonight i did use it please tell me im not pregnant do you have a spare pregancy test"and i say " cat why did you use a comdom "and she say"because i did know that you could pregnant that way"and she did her laugh and cat isnt that smart eneyway cat take the test .**

**tori pov**

**i canrt belive that cat got pregnant but i am pregnant 4 months and i sitll need to tell andre and cat and jade should i tell them now i think i should and i say"cat and jade can i tell you something but you promies you beter not tell andre"and they both say" yeah tori"and i say"i am pregnant 4 months pregnant"and they both shocked and they both hug me and and jade say"wel we all knocked up so why dont we make pact"and i say "yeah thats a good plan but do you like it cat"and me and jade look at cat and cat did her laugh and cat say"i love that plan jade i did know you were that smart"and i say"year i agree on what cat said"and cat say"year tori"and we high five and we talk all that night and we fell asleep.**


	4. new day has started

**cat pov**

**today is the day of new season and brand new life has changed for me right now i am waiting for jade who picking up tori because 7 months pregnant her mom and her sister dosent want her to drive and then i hear jade and i shout"bye mom bye fankie see ya love ya"and then my mom come runing down and she say"wait"and i say"what mom"and she say"bye okay love you"and i grab my bag and i open my door lock it and i run to jade car and tori say"what wrong"and i say"its robbie i want to tell him i am 3 months pregnant but i dont know what he will say"and jade say"just tell him"and tori say"but if she tell him he might break her heart"and jade stops the car and say"you what omg how do i meant to tell beck i want him there for the birth of this baby"and i say"me to"and tori say"so do i "and i say"can we go to school we can about this at my house"and they both say"ok"we get to school and i go to music class and i am so not in the mood to sit next to andre and tori and jade i just want to cry in jades lap so badly i hate it so much.**

**jade pov**

** cat looks like she about to cry so i ask sir to go to bathroom and i hear someone behind me and i look behind me and i see cat i pull her in the girls bathroom and i say"cat what wrong was what i said this morning with tori"and she shakes her head and i say"cat is there something more you want to tell me i wont tell tori tonight"and she shakes her head as a yes and i say"cat tell me "and cat say"i am having triples "and she start to cry and i hug her and she crys and i say"cat please stop crying me and tori will help you and i will kick his ass if he hurts you"and she stops crying and she say"thank you jade i think i need to tell tori tonight"and i say"ok tell tori tonight because we are all in this mess "and she say"can we go back to class please"and i say"i dont want to go back to class "and she say"ok can i text tori because then we can we go to my house because i want to tell tori "and i say"ok go and text tori"and cat walks out of the bathroom and i go to my car.**

**tori pov**

**i wonder were cat and jade went i just got a text to say that she will meet me by jade car and we go to cat house the bell just rang i kiss andre on the lips and got my books out my locker and walk out the school i couldnt she jade car now i can i walk to jade car and she unlocks the car and jade drives the car to cat house cat open her door and we walk to her room i sit on her bed and cat say"tori i need to tell you but i need you not to tell robbie i am ready"and i say"ok what is it cat"and she did her laugh and she say"i am having triples"and i say"cat i am so sorry for you put i wont tell him and if he isnt there for you i will be there for you "and jade say"i will be there for you cat to"and cat did her laugh and cat say"can we watch a movie please"and i say" we can cat what about you"and jade say"we can cat and tori" we watch a movie till midnight and cat fell asleep and jade say"well that put here to sleep"and i just laught and so did jade to and i looked at the clock and i and it was midnight and i say"jade it midnight "and jade got up and say"you what i carnt belive it midnight all ready goodnight tori goodnight cat" and i say"goonight to you jade and goodnight cat"and then i fell asleep.**


	5. dose jade tell beck or not

**cat pov**

**today i am going to school i fell a bit more happy than before but i still want to tell robbie and here he come now and he say"where the heck were you all week you did call me and say you were you i was scared to death"and i say"i am so sorry i had alot on my mind last week"and he say"what is it i can help you with eneything you know that"and i say"robbie its not like that is big that you can come with me we will talk together alone"and i say"what is it cat tell me"and i say"robbie i am pregnant"and he say"you what cat this carnt be is it my baby because i dont rember having sex with you cat"and i just cry i was to scared to say eneything and then robbie just hug me and then he says"i am so sorry cat but i carnt do i am sorry"and i say"i hate you robbie i hate you because you were my first im sorry that you dont want to be kids life"and he say"did you say kids"and i say"why do you care eney more "i walk out and run to the girls bathroom and then i call jade 10 mins later jade comes runing in with tori behind her and she starts shouting"cat cat where are you"and i say" here"and both say"what did he say"and i tell them everthing.**

**jade pov**

**i carnt believe that robbie i hate him so much and so do cat then i see beck an walk right up to him and i pull him to one side and i say"beck i need to tell you something please but you carnt get mad today at cat please and dont say eneything about robbie please okay"and he say"yeah okay what wrong"and i say"beck i am pregnant"and he say"you what of cause i will be there"and i say"beck if you mad at me .. you what did you just say"and i just smile and he just laughs and then i do i go up to cat and she is there crying on her food i just laugh at her and then i just hug her and she say"can we have a sleepover tonight and tori you can come i need my girls with me please"and we both say"yes cat eneything for you today"and tori says"can i have it at my place tonight" we both say"year we can"and cat did her laugh and then the bell went and i kiss beck on the lips and went to class.**

**tori pov**

**i go and kiss andre on the lips and i go and to my locker and then i go to class and then the end of the day bell went i walked to my car i drive home and wait till jade and cat come and hour later cat rings the door bell and she did just laught not her cat laugh but she say"hey hey what are you watching is jade here"no but i was just wrighting my song for music class "and i say"oh jade here "and i open the door cat just laughs and jade say"what wrong cat "and cat say"ive changed because i am going to be single mother so if i was stupid then i wont be good mother"and we both say"cat you are going to be good mother"and cat say"oh it just you say it i dont believe it eneymore no way"and jade say"cat stop it its just your broken heart talking"and cat say"no its not"and i say"cat sit down and just thing now"and she shakes her head i pull over jade and i say"we need to speak to robbie "and jade say"no we carnt tori "and i say"cat really upsetright now because of robbie i will go and talk to robbie tomorrow"and we walk back to cat who was crying her self to sleep but she kept waking in the middle of the night scream robbies name please god help me and jade please.**


	6. tori talking to robbie

**cat pov**

**i am in bed alone cyring to myself i hate life so much jade and tori keep calling me but i will all ways hang up i just hate robbie he been talking to me at school and my mom and my brother and my little sister selena keep telling me to go to school but i will all ways lie to them telling that i am sick and only sel knows what im going to have a baby but i told not to tell eneyone and i tell her not to have sex with a boy no untill your ready and she say okay because she knows i will be upset so much like i am now i hate you robbie.**

**jade pov**

**cat wont answer her phone stupid robbie i hate that you broken cat she wont even answer her door sel her little sister keeps lieing to me and tori she must of been heart broken and tori comes runing to me and say"why isnt cat answeing robbie phone calls he been breaking down in class say he want cat back he wants to bee a father so much he sorry jade can we just go to cats now"and i say"tori that wont work"and she say"it will work i know it will"and i just moan and then i shake my head as a yes and then she screams i just moan really loud and i drive to cat house i ring the door bell and cat answers the door and she looked like she been crying alot because her face was red and she had tears runing down her face cat just hug us and she say"i missed you sis so much sorry i havent been calling you or going to school"and we both say"we miss you to sis and your wounding who miss you to "and she did her laugh and i knew cat was back and she say"who missed me is it you two"and we both shake are heads as a no and she says"who?"and we both say"robbie"and she started laughing and she say"what robbie noway"and she did her laugh and she say"really"and we both say"yeah cat"and she started smiling like crazy me and tori started smiling because cat was so happy she started sreaming so happly i missed that cat .**

**tori pov**

**i missed that cat so much i could died cat was there just screaming so next day i walk up to andre and i need to tell hm because i am my due date is next week this time next week i will be having a baby yay life changes so quick so fast and then andre kiss me on the lips and he say"hows cat "and i say"fine but i need to tell you somthing"and he say"what is baby"and i say"im pregnant 8 month 9 months next week "and he say"i will be there not like robbie noway i hat people like that "and i say"how did you know that"and he say"i knew that you were pregnant but i thought wait till you tell me but now you tell me"and i say"i didnt know what you would say and i did tell cat and jade till 3 months "and he say"why dose jade need to know"and i say"because she best friend in the whole world and cat to"and he say"did know baby dont get mad at me "this time i walk off home crying i hate you andre.**


	7. dose cat talk to robbie or not

**cat pov**

**today i get to talk to robbie i am waitng by his locker and then i felt someone tap my shoulder and i turn around and i see robbie and he pulls me into a closet and he just hugs me and he says"i really miss you"and i just say"i miss you to"and he smiling and then he kiss me i just stand there shocked and he say"im so sorry cat i did mean to do that"and i kiss him back on the lips and i say"robbie dont leave i love you"and he say"i love you to i will be there i was just shocked okay"and i did my laught and robbie laughs to and i say"robbie im having triples robbie and can come to the next appointment please robbie for me and for your kids please"i was begging him to come because i wanted him there so badly and he say"yes cat i will i love you can we go to lunch please i am so hunger right now i could died"and i just did my laugh and i shake my head as a yes and he holds my hand and i wishper to him"i love you to"and he kiss my cheek and i smile really really big.**

**jade pov **

**cat come sit down with us holding robbies hand looks like they made up and cat say"jade and tori can i speak to you two alone"we both shake are heads and cat lets go of robbie hand and she kiss him on the lips and we go to the closet and cat say"me and robbie made up and he sadie to me"and tori say"what cat what is it tell us"and i say"year cat what is it"and she screams must been really happy for her and she say"robbie sadie to me that he loves me and he come with me to next appointment i was begging him and he sadie yes"and she scream so happy and we both say"wait he really loves you"and i say"how long have you to been dating "and she say"1 year wen we had the prom 4 moths ago i think year that right 4 months"and i say"me and beck have dated 3 years ago and he never sadie he loves me "and she say"oh well "i just walk out crying to my car and cat comes runing behind me screaming saying"jade i carnt lose you your my best friend forever and so tori you guys been with me though this adventure i carnt lose you guys come on we can stick together please"she was begging then she just cryd i want to run of but i just hug her and so does tori and we say"i miss you sisters i miss you so much sisters"**

**tori pov**

**looks like we made up and so does cat and robbie.3 months later ive had my baby boy i name it andre me and andre havent spoken to each other cat and jade help with me and the baby i am moving house so cat and jade 6 months pregnant cat and robbie make out alot but im glad there happy and beck proposed to jade and she super happy for that i am upstairs in my room and someone just knocked on my door and say"come in"and it was andre i was packing my bags and he say"sorry okay i heard you had the baby"and i say"okay i did have the baby he is in his crib i will go and get him "i went to get my son and i came in with my 1 month old baby andre and it so looked like his dad and he say"what his name"and i say"andre"and he just smiled and he say"you name it after him he put andre in his crib and he say"can i ask you something"i say "year hurry up please"i snapped at him and he say"okay why hurry"and i say"because i am moving to my new house in a week okay"i snapped at him more and he say"will you be my girlfriend please"and i say"okay and you can come and move in with me please"and he smiled at me and he kiss me and our baby andre just laughs at us and we laugh at him and andre put him in his room and i come behind him and he kiss him on the head and he say"daddy love you"and i kiss him on the head and i say"mommy love you"and me and andre sing him a song and wen he falls asleep and we both smile at each other and we go to my room and he say"your a good mom and i love you"and i was just shocked we been dating for 2 years and now he really loves me i love him back to and i say"i love you to and goodnight"and he say"i will be going home goodnight baby"and he was about to close my door and i shout"wait"and he come back in and says"whats wrong baby"and i say you can say here and till we move okay"and he say"really"and i say"yes really"and he hopes in my bed and say"goodnight baby"and he kiss me goodnight and we both fell asleep.**


	8. tori moving house

**cat pov**

**me and robbie made up i am 6 months pregnant and they are girls jade just got engaged to beck and robbie ask me out to dinner and tori and jade are helping me get changed because i dont know what to wear and no clothes fit me because i am pregnant i hate life so much i wish i could change it back but i carnt everyone keeps asking me you look fat i just say i put on weight jade shout and she say"cat what i are you think about" i say"it was about me and robbie and the girls and what to wear tonight"and tori say"ooh what about this one"**

and i say"i love it tori what about you jade"and jade say"i love it it look cute on you and robbie will like it alot it looks sexy girl"and i go down stair and say goodbye to big brother and my little sis and my mom and then car pull up it was limo omg i love robbie we got to the beach were robbie was standing and h say"here you go mylady"and he pull the chair out for me and 1 hour later we walking down the beach playing aroud and he picked me up and though me into the sea and i pull him into the sea with me and we started laughing and we walking down and robbie say"can i ask you something"and i say"okay tell me"screamd and he started laughing and he went down on he nees he say"will you marry me"i started crying in happyness and i shake my head as yes and i say"yes robbie yes 100 time yes"and he put his lips on mine and we made out for 1 hour and then he took me home and then i called jade and i say"hey guess what"and she say"what"and i say"i am engaged"i screamed down the phone but i was so happy it the best date ive ever had and jade say"what he ask you to marry him where was the date"and i say"at the beach we had a water fight in the sea"and i scream and jade hangs up and i go to sleep.

jade pov

cat just sadie that robbie proposed to cat and it was at a beach nice robbie to do that tori moved today and ive got schoole tomorrow and then were having sleepover at tori new house next day i went to go and pick up cat and she showed me her engagedment ring oh my god it beautiful i love it and i see tori by her locker me and cat walk over to her and we both say"hey how andre the baby we mean"and she say"fine he carnt wait to see you guys tonight he been happy all morning and so is dad andre is going to beck house and robbie going tonight "and cat pull us in the bathroom and wen the bell gose agian she say"tori robbie proposed to me "and cat screamed happly tori say"wait what he ask you to marry you oh my god im so happy for you"and she say"thank tori i love him so much i cryed my heart stoped wen he we on he nees oh my god i love him so much i could died i if i did have him"and wen to class.

tori pov

i carnt belive i am im my new home with andre in my arms and i put in his room that looked like this

and he looked like this

he fell asleep i shout the door and i put baby thing(i dont what it called)down on the side and cat knocks the door i open it and cat comes runing in and say"wheres baby andre want to see him please"and i say"asleep do you want me to get him"and she say"yes please"i go and get baby andre and i hear the door and i say"cat get the door it will be jade okay"and cat say"kk"and cat opens the door i come out and i see jade and she say takes andre and i say"thank jade i going to get the baby milk cat can you help me"and she say"kk see you in a min it jade "and me and cat me get the milk and cat feeds the baby and me and jade get the food i put baby andre to bed and watch the flim and we all fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**cat pov**

**hiiiiii it me cat right i am cat hiiiiiii i am with jade and tori at tori new home and we are helping her paint her new room robbie here with me and jade and tori looking after andre right now and robbie say"cat"and i say"what robbie"i thoug paint at him and he get me back and i say"the paint war is so on"and he say"you will never win"and say"yes will i know i will"and he say"year i get girls cant fight they are so weak"and i say"what did you just say because i didnt hear you"and he just laughs evily and get can of paint and tiped it on him and i say"who laughing now"and he say"you are weak baby"and i say"you are such funny person baby i love you"and he say"i love you to but cant wait till we geting married"and i just laugh and i say" i cant wait baby "and we made out.**

**jade pov**

**i am helping tori with baby andre and cat and robbie paint tori new room and i open the door and i see cat and robbie making out and i say"you guys get a room"and they did anwers me and i say"you guys get a room"i shout they jump away for eachother and cat say"you scared the heck out of me dont ever do that to me again"and i just laugh and i say"im sorry i didnt mean to do that..wait why are you two coverd in paint"and they just smile at eachother and i say"you guys had a paint war didnt you"and cat say"year we did im sorry did you guys hear us"and i say"year we did tori sent me in to see what you were doing but i see you had a paint war"and cat say"you heard that as well"and i say"yep and so did tori as well"and cat say"oh my god"and i say"have you to done that thing since prom"and cat looks down i look down to see cat crying why on earth is she crying it not a bad thing is it not and i say"robbie can you leave so i can talk to cat alone please"and robbie say"okay please make her stop crying please"and i say"okay"and cat crying really loudly and i say"cat it not a bad thing you are get married so you can do it as much as you like you know that dont you know that"and cat say"year i know that but if my mom finds out that i marring robbie she will murder him and i wont be able to see robbie okay that why"and cat stops and i say"do what cat tell me"and cat say"i cut my self"cat shows her hand and i see her scars and i say"why cat and i say wen did you start cuting your self"and cat say"i started since that i found i out that my mom would kill me so i cut think of way to hurt my self and then i found a knife so i went to my bathroom and i started cuting my self"and i say"you could allways talk to robbie he a really good listener and he will allways help you you know that dont you"and cat smile happly.**

**tori pov**

**cat and jade are talking really loudly robbie went home and im with baby andre and speaking of andre he hasnt been around he just say that he loves me but in side he dosnt he comes to bed late he say that he with his house but i know he out with another girl because he dosnt help with baby i only get cat and jade and he say why dose eney teenage boy want to be a father at this age we been doing it but i am so not ready to do it eneymore hate you andre i wish you could help me with baby but i know you dont want to be a dad at this age**


	10. Chapter 10

**cat pov**

**why did i tell jade but she gave me some advice and jade always helps me she always does that why i like jade as a friend im going to Robbie house i ring the door bell and he answer the door and he say"hey cat what are you doing here you could have call me if you are here okay"and i say"robie can i tell you something is your family here"and he say"no"and i say"i need to tell you somthing"and he say" come in and talk to me"and i say"dont tell everyone please okay"and he say" i wont cat i love you know that"and i say" i love you to and Robbie i cut my self"and he say"you what! cat youve could have killed our baby"and i say"Robbie"i shout and he say"what cat"he yells at me and im crying i hate when robbie yells at i say"i think i need to leave" though the engagement ring off and slamed the door and i ran to jades house.**

**jade pov**

**i heard my door bell go off and someone shouting my name i open my door and i see cat crying she just hug me and she is wet and i say"come in "and she say"robbie"and i say"what about robbie"and she say"i told him"and i say"where the hell is your engagment"and she say"i though it off"and i say" is your family home"and she say"no i dont have a house key "and i say"you can come and stay at my house for a while okay"and she say"and tori to because i think she needs to know about this okay"and i say"year and baby andre as well and cat go and call here please" and she say"kk" and cat walks of to the bathroom.**

**tori pov**

**i am looking after 2 months old andre and still no andre to help me i dont love him eneymore i just hate him and my phone is ring and it was cat and cat say"hey tori we are having a sleep over and my family arent home and me and robbie got in to a fight but i will tell you more when you get over here"and i say"kk and can i bring andre"and cat say"year and jade say we will put him the crib next to jack crib"and i say"kk"and i hung up and pack andre and my thing as well and i put andre in his car seat and i drove to jade which is 30 mins from mine i open my door and get andre and i ring the door bell and cat opens the door and she takes baby andre and she puts him in the crib and grabs baby monitor and she hands it to me and we walk to jade room and cat sit down and cat say "tori can i tell you somthing that why me and robbie got into a fight"and i say"year"and cat say"i cut my self"and i say"cat where the hell is your engagement ring" and cat say"i though it off"and i say"wow"and jade say"can we watch a movie please because i dont think cat wants to talk about it okay"and we both say"year"but cat say it weakly. **


	11. Chapter 11

**cat pov**

**i hate robbie im 7 months pregnant it been a month since i spoken to robbie i dont go to school eneymore im to scared to go people will look at me but i still havent told my family only sel and my friends and robbie and half of the school knows but my door bell gose of and run down stair and i open the door but i though it was jade and tori but it wasnt it was robbie and he say"hey can i speak to you"and i say"year come on in"i snap at him and he say"okay okay okay"and i say"what do you want"i snap at him more and he say"i want you im sorry okay .forgive me please"and i say"robbie i love you but im not ready to be your girlfriend im sorry"and he say"okay but come with me please"and i say"okay were"and he say"i cant tell you that"and i say"robbie why cant you tell me"i moan like a baby and he say"nope"and i say"but why not"i moan more and then he walks me to his car and he drive me to a beach and i say"but why are we at a beach robbie"and he say"do you remember"and i say"year i do"he went down on his nees and i am there crying really happly and he say"will you take me back please cat"and i shake my head and that how i end my night yay.**

**jade pov**

**hey nother day at school it feels werid with out cat but i see robibie walking in to school holding hands with cat wait was that cat omg and i scream her name i run at her holding and cat say"hey someone happy to she me"and i say"i miss you"and she say"i miss you to besty"and tori come down the stair and then she scream her name runing towards her and she say"hey how are you we miss you"and cat say"i miss you to guys"and then the bell gose of and i walk yo class.**

**tori pov**

**hey andre still dosnt help me i hate him right now he dosnt come home now he dosnt call me i guess im going to be a single mother to baby andre who is 3 months old i hope andre comes back i need him right now only cat and jade help me but they both love him very much so do i shoudnt of loved him in the first place why do i have to of said i loved him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**cat pov**

**me and robbie are back together and we are so happy i love him even more and im going to tori right now we go to away with baby andre and i walk to my car im 8 months pregnant i am going to miss robbie a lot for a week. 10 min later i rang tori door bell an tori opens it and she say"hey "and i say"hey i am going to miss robbie so much"and she say"hey were going away so i dont feel this crap from a guy that use to love but i dont eney more i justin hate him alot"and i say"hey okay you hate him alot"and she say"let show you your room"and i say"okay" . and i change into my pj albu_286114709_00-1. and i go to bed.**

**jade pov**

**i am in my bedroom . and i am on my bed i cant see beck because i told my mom and beck told his mom she not mad but my mom is she letting me see beck but that why i couldnt go away with cat and tori.**

**tori pov**

**i walk to my room / and i go to get changed Product_Images/1570069519_6652_ and i go to bed**


	13. Chapter 13

**cat pov**

**hi it me cat i had baby ashley she is 2 days old im in bed at hospital i hate it here but i do love ashley and so dose jade and tori and my lovely boyfriend robbie and robbie say"hey lovely are you think about ashley"and i just smile and i say"year i love you"and he say"i love you to and baby girl ashley but what i ment to say my two baby girls"and i grab ashley and she smile and i say"we love you to"and ashley smile went bigger we both laugh at her and i look up and robbie kiss me and i smile so dose he and he takes ashley a way from me and he look at her kiss her on the head and he say"daddy love you to even if you cant speak we still love you know matter what we love you"and ashley smile went bigger we both love her so much but she came early so we have to stay here for a week witch is boring.**

**jade pov**

**cat had her baby witch she named ashley and i am the only one pregnant yay im going to see cat today becuase she say that robie work and she say im the onlyone that not got work and has a baby and i go to my car and drive of and walk to cat room an i open the door see cat feeding baby ashley look how cute bay ashley is love her and i say"hey cat how are you "and she jumps and she say"hey im fine and just looking after my baby life changed it only feel like i just found out a week ago"and i say"year me too"and she smiles and put baby ashley in her crib and she kiss her goodnight.**

**tori pov **

**hey it me tori and i hate andre but i do like my son andre.**


	14. Chapter 14

**cat pov**

**ive spent 5 day in the hospital but i think there something wrong with Robbie because he hasn't been down here for about 5 day and jade to but only beck and tori come down and see me and the i heard my door been open and it was beck he looked like he had cried and i say"hey what wrong"and he say"have you seen jade"and i say"no i havent what wrong"and he say"im worried about her okay i havent seen her for ages it feels like i love someone else"and i say"me to"and he lean in and so do i and we kiss i say"what i cant do this to robbie why the hell did fuking kiss me"and he say"because i like you i hate jade and people keep say that jade and robbie kiss"and i was crying hate robbie and i say"what he cheating on me"and he say"year it is im sorry cat i didnt make you im sorry"and he wiped the tears away and i smile and i kiss him and i say"i like you too"and he say"would you mined if i stay hear with you would that make you happy because robbie dosent like you or else he wouldnt been cheating would he"and i say"i would love to have somebody to help me"and he say"i would love to help"and i say"your so sweet"and he say"hey can i ask you something"and i say"year anything"and he say"would you be my girfriend"and i say"year"and he say"would you like to go on a date with me"and i say"year okay babe"and he say okay babe".**

**jade pov**

**hey it me jade and everyone knows about me and robbie dating year and it true and im going see cat becuse i think she all ready knows.10 mins later i walk though cat door and i see cat and beck kissing oh my god are they going out and beck and cat look at me and i say"did i just say that out loud"and they both say"year you did and yes we are dating"and i say"sorry i didnt mean to hurt you cat i would never hurt you okay"and she say"i know that but i cant believe you would do that to me"and i say"tried to stop him wen he kiss me "and she say"friends"and i say"friends forever".**

**tori pov**

**cat been crying for past 5 days i new robbie was know good for her and now he cheating just cant believe he did that cat. **


	15. Chapter 15

**cat pov**

**ive just got out of the hospital and im walking to becks car and he opens the door and takes Ashley out of my arm and he put her in her car seat and close the door and opens my door for me and i put my seat belt on and he say"cat"and I say"year babes"and he say"do you live on your"and i say"no why"and he say"you can live with me in my rv my family and your family said it was all right are you okay with that"and i say"im cool with it babes"and he say"we are here"and he get out and he opens my door and i say"thanks"and he say"your well come"and i did my cat laugh and he say"why are you laughing babes"he sit on his bed and i put Ashley in crib and i say"because you reminded of me robbie"and he say"oh so you don't love me then"and i started to laugh and i say"i do love you do you me"and he say"i love you to cupcake"and i laugh and he started laughing as well and i say"babes im tried"and he say"okay lets go to sleep then"and i say "kk"we fell asleep.**

**jade pov**

**today i heard that cat just got out of the hospital today and beck was with them yay not i hate beck because he going out with cat and i think i might be little jealous then i heard my iPhone go of and it was cat i didn't want to answer it but she is my best friend but cant hang up noway why would i do that to cat but i answer it anyway i say"hey cat"i fake smile but she new something was wrong because she said"jade what wrong"i say"er..nothing cat im fine"i lied to cat but she didnt believe me because she said"jade stop lieing now and tell me the truth now"and i say"cat im er"and she said"you what"and i say"im jealous okay"and she say"jade why didnt you tell me okay im not mad k"and i say"cat your not mad"and she say"no im not mad"and i say"see ya cat"and she say"bye"and i hang up.**

**tori pov**

**today is the day that baby andre is 6 months and i heard that andre is back in town because he went to london because he had to record down there and he said he didnt want to say goodbye because he said that not good at goodbyes and then i heard the door bell go of and it was andre and i say"hey"and he say"can i come i"and say"year"and then baby andre come walking in and i picked him up and he say"mom who he"and i say"this is your dad"and he lets go of me and run to him say"dada"he screams and me and andre started laughing at him and i say"time for bed little guy"and i put him down for bed and i sat down and i say"andre do you love me"and he say"i do love you im sorry i didnt call or anything my dad didnt let me use my phone but befor you say anything let me show how i love you"and i say"okay "and he say"i love you"and i say"i love you too**


	16. Chapter 16

**cat pov**

**me and beck live in the rv we be dating for 2 months now ashley is 2 months and a week old and then my phone went of i say hey he say hey cat i say robbie what wrong he say jade in giving brith i say right now he say no i say have you called tori i say no i say i will do it be there with jade now she will need you he say okay he hanged up and i called tori.**

**jade pov**

**today im giving brith to my baby girl lexi well alex but we will name her lexi and i am in so much pain that i was yestorday.**

**tori pov**

**i heard my phone go of i say sup she say hey it me cat i say what she say jade i say what about jade she say she giving brith i say right now she say no i say good i will be there and is robbie will be there she say yep but i told him to not call you i will because jade needs robbie i say good because it does hurt she say i know i say my baby is 11 months she say how the boyfriend i say good but he is helping she say good see you there i say bye he say what wrong i say jade giving brith he say right now i say no he say good i say lets put this little boy in the car and drive he say okay**


End file.
